


Amigo

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: ¿Que te queda cuando la persona que amas te ve solo como un amigo?.Historia basada en el capítulo 9 de la segunda temporada de Miraculous Ladybug (Glaciator).





	Amigo

\- ¿Y cómo te fue en el examen?, ¿fue útil lo que te explique? - con sus rasgadas pupilas veía como el sol lentamente se iba poniendo tras la torre Eiffel.

 

\- Oh, me fue muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda. La verdad es más sencillo resolver la ecuaciones de segundo grado por fórmula general. - con una sonrisa en los labios metió otro trozo de galleta en la boca.

 

\- No fue nada, me alegra haberte sido útil. - correspondió con otra sonrisa a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su galleta.

 

\- ¿Y a ti te sirvió la receta que te di?, recuerda que tienes que dejar enfriar la masa antes de estirarla. - puntualizó sin dejar de ver con sus orbes azules cómo el último rayo de sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte de Paris.

 

\- Yo creo que no lo hice tan mal, ¿dímelo tú?. - sus palabras sonaron con un deje de orgullo.

 

\- ¿Las has hecho tu?. - sorprendida miraba con detalle la delicada muestra de repostería, mientras que en su paladar trataba de distinguir los sabores de los ingredientes, entre los que resaltaban la suave vainilla y la acre canela.

 

\- Están riquísimas, no sabía que se te daba tan bien la cocina. - apuro el último trozo de la galleta saboreándolo.

 

\- Como no me dejan comer todo lo que me gustaría, pues me he decidido por interesarme en el arte culinario. Je, je, suena raro porque más bien parece una terapia de choque que una afición pero me he dado cuenta que es una actividad que me gusta, así que cada vez que tengo tiempo me meto en la cocina y pruebo nuevas recetas, las cuales no me dejan probar. - su cara mostraba un infantil puchero.

 

\- Ji, ji, pobre gatito. - en un gesto cariñoso le alboroto el cabello. - Es tarde ya y debo irme aun tengo deberes por terminar.

 

Antes de que ella se levantara, él se puso en pie de un salto y como educado caballero la ayudo a levantarse sosteniéndole la mano.

 

\- Gracias. - no pudo evitar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas por el detalle del chico - Ya nos veremos gatito.

 

Tomo su mano y haciendo una reverencia depositó un beso en ella - Sera un placer my Lady.

 

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción veía como la heroína se alejaba columpiándose entre los edificios, se dispuso a recoger todo lo que había llevado para mostrarle su dulce obra a su compañera. Ya con la mochila al hombro salto al vacío para poner rumbo a su casa.

 

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que habían derrotado a "Glaciator" y que habían dejado claro en aquel tejado cual era su relación. El por mucho que la amara no podía ir contra los designios del corazón y aunque le doliera era consciente de que el amor de su Lady era para otro. Así que encerrando sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser se propuso ser su amigo.

 

De camino a su casa pensó que aún tenía tiempo de hacer una visita más, se dejó caer sobre el techo de su colegio justo a tiempo de ver al director Damocles cerrar las puertas y retirarse a su casa. Pero no era a eso a lo que había ido ahí, posó su mirada en el edificio que estaba en la contra esquina de la calle y pudo notar la tenue luz de la única bombilla de la terraza y sus orejas gatunas por instinto se orientaron hacia la casi imperceptible tonada que procedía de ahí y que él bien conocía.

 

De un impresionante salto llegó al tejado contiguo a la terraza y mirando por encima del muro la vio, estaba sentada dibujando con su libreta sobre las piernas y tarareando la canción que ahora sonaba.

 

Con sigilo y una sonrisa traviesa avanzó sobre la barandilla hasta quedar al lado de ella.

 

\- ¿Es el nuevo disco de Jagged Stone?. - preguntó por sorpresa.

 

\- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!! - gritó la azabache teniendo que sostenerse de donde pudo para no caer de su asiento.

 

\- Cha...Chat Noir...¿que haces aquí? - se le oían sus pequeñas inspiraciones al tratar de recuperarse del susto.

 

\- Pasaba por aquí y vi la luz en tu terraza y escuché la música, así que pensé en visitarte. ¿Te asuste? - preguntó con falsa aflicción.

 

La chica lo miro molesta - ¡Claro que me asusté?!, ¿te crees que puedes llegar a la casa de la gente a hurtadillas y hablarle así de repente?

 

\- Je, je...soy un gato y los gatos somos silenciosos e imprevisibles. - sin dejar de sonreír se había bajado de la barandilla y había buscado un lugar en el suelo cerca de ella para sentarse.

 

Marinette puso la mirada en blanco - Bueno, ¿y a que debo tu visita?, hoy no esperaba verte para serte sincera. - dijo ya más tranquila.

 

\- Como ya dije pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a saludarte, pero si importuno me retiro. - con desgana hizo el amago de ponerse en pie.

 

\- No, no quería decir eso. Es solo que no es habitual que vengas a verme dos días seguidos.

 

Exhibiendo una sutil sonrisa picara volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

 

\- Bueno ya que estas aquí, te puedo ofrecer algo.

 

\- Leche, solo leche. Hoy las galletas las invito yo. - saco el pequeño recipiente de su mochila y con orgullo infantil se las mostro.

 

La azabache tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar que se le escapara la risa, la imagen del héroe mostrando sus galletas le parecía de los más tierno y a la vez cómico. Esa tarde ya le había quedado claro lo contento que estaba por su logro culinario y no sería ella quien se lo estropeara.

 

El héroe la contemplaba alegre mientras ella entraba a la casa.

 

Rápidamente se levantó a ayudarla al verla aparecer con dos vasos de leche y un paquete de chocolate en una bandeja.

 

La azabache le sirvió un poco de chocolate en su vaso con leche y se lo acercó.

 

\- Gracias. - dio un mordisco a la galleta sin dejar de ver a su anfitriona - Aún no me has respondido, - ella lo miro extrañada como daba un sorbo a su bebida - cuando llegue te pregunte si era el nuevo disco de Jagged Stone.

 

\- ¿Ah?, si es el nuevo.

 

\- Que suerte, he escuchado que se agotó el primer día que salió a la venta.

 

\- No lo sabía. - un pequeño rubor empezaba a formarse en sus mejillas.

 

\- ¿Debiste de esperar mucho para comprarlo?. - inquirió, dando un nuevo ataque a su galleta.

 

\- Fue un regalo. - el sonrojo en su cara era ya más que notorio y su mirada brillaba al contemplar la caja del disco.

 

\- ¿Un regalo?, ¿de quién? - preguntó con desparpajo y con total falta de sutileza sin perder detalle de su cara.

 

Ante la pregunta metió rápidamente un trozo de galleta en su boca - Hummm, están deliciosas. - alabó las pastas con fingida sorpresa, ya que durante la tarde ya las había probado. Esperaba que su comentario cambiara el rumbo de la conversación.

 

\- ¿Te gustan? - entendiendo lo que su amiga pretendía prefirió seguirle la corriente, no quería mortificarla aunque su actitud nerviosa le parecía adorable.

 

\- Si, están muy buenas.

 

\- Me alegro, Ladybug dijo lo mismo. - más que un comentario sin importancia parecía querer darle más merito a su pequeño logro de repostería.

 

\- ¿Estuviste hoy con Ladybug? - pregunto con falsa curiosidad.

 

\- Si, pasamos la tarde juntos.

 

En su respuesta omitió cualquier tipo de sus habituales comentarios que mostraran su antiguo enamoramiento hacia la heroína, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Marinette. Aunque era un tema sobre el que nunca hablaron sino que simplemente se limitaron a aceptar tácitamente su nueva interacción como compañeros de batallas.

 

\- ¿Y...y que tal su relación? - con timidez soltó la pregunta, nerviosa por lo que él pudiera responder. No quería encontrarse con la sorpresa de que tal vez no hubiera sido del todo sincero con su forma heroica y aun albergara esperanzas hacía ella, le dolería lastimarlo ya que le tenía cariño.

 

\- ¿Nuestra relación? - Chat Noir dudo por un momento, pero esbozando una llana sonrisa le respondió - yo creo que estamos mejor que nunca, nos llevamos muy bien y hemos mejorado como equipo en la lucha contra los akumas, estamos más compenetrados en nuestras acciones. Ella tenía razón cualquier relación entre nosotros más allá de la amistad pondría en riesgo a los ciudadanos...somos superhéroes y no tenemos opción. - sus ojos miraron directamente a Marinette con franqueza - Al principio me costó asumir que ella amaba a alguien más, fue algo en lo que de verdad nunca pensé. - a Marinette le costó pasar la saliva al escucharlo - Pero no puedo ser egoísta y decir que la amaba sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, si ella es feliz con ese chico yo estaré bien. - Marinette soltó un sutil suspiro de alivio al ver la cara serena de Chat Noir que enmarcaba una tenue sonrisa.

 

\- Me alegra saberlo, creo que eres una gran persona y no me gustaría verte sufrir. - Chat Noir la miro con ternura al notar la sinceridad en sus palabras.

 

El héroe tomo otra galleta - ¿Sufrir yo?, permíteme decirte que en estos momentos soy el chico más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. - afirmo señalándola con la galleta.

 

\- Ja, ja, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya hay una chica que ocupa el corazón del gran Chat Noir? - pregunto bromista.

 

\- Je, je, ¿Te gustaría saberlo, verdad?...hoy estas curiosa Marinette. - le respondió en un deje travieso.

 

La chica asintió con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza mientras llevaba el vaso de leche a sus labios.

 

\- Pues sí, hay una .... - Marinette escupió la leche ante la sorpresa, dejo caer la mandíbula al mirarlo con ojos desorbitados, no se esperaba esa respuesta tan rápida y tan segura.

 

\- Ja, ja, ¿sorprendida de que haya alguien interesada en mi?.

 

\- No, no es eso, es solo que lo has soltado tan de repente. - tomo una servilleta para limpiar su pequeña muestra de asombro.

 

\- Te puedo asegurar que es verdad y tú tienes la primicia. Hay una hermosa gatita que es la dueña de mi corazón.

 

Marinette aun lo miraba perpleja pero en su interior se alegraba por él, un chico como Chat Noir tenía todo el derecho de ser feliz.

 

\- ¿Y quién es ella? - pregunto inocente sin darse cuenta de su imprudencia.

 

\- Lo siento señorita pero eso es algo que este gato se llevara a la tumba. - dijo con gracia guiñándole el ojo - solo te puedo decir que es una chica fantástica y tenemos tantas cosas en común, - Marinette sonreía al ver el brillo en sus ojos, realmente su gatito se había enamorado - incluso compartimos la afición por el mismo deporte, ¿te lo puedes creer? - expreso emocionado.

 

\- De verdad que me alegro mucho por ti. - deposito con suavidad su mano sobre la de él en señal de complicidad.

 

\- Ejem...bueno ya es tarde y...y tú tienes aun cosas que hacer. - tomo su mochila y blandió su bastón listo para irse.

 

\- Chat Noir, no olvides las galletas. - le recordó la azabache acercándole el recipiente con las pastas.

 

\- Quédatelas, considéralas un regalo. En cualquier caso no me las dejaran tomar. - dijo con desenfado.

 

\- ¿Marinette? - la llamo en un tono más serio - ¿creo que nunca te he dado las gracias?.

 

\- ¿Las gracias?, ¿por qué?. - lo miraba confundida ya que no sabía a lo que se refería.

 

\- Aquella noche que vine aquí, yo no quería estar solo y tú tuviste el detalle de escucharme.

 

\- Bueno, yo también no estaba pasando por un buen momento así que creo que los dos necesitábamos compañía.

 

-Tal vez lo veas así, pero tú me alegraste ese momento. Cuando vi tu cara ilusionada al mostrarte lo que había preparado para Ladybug me diste nuevas esperanzas cuando yo ya había tirado la toalla, fuiste tú quien reavivo mi deseo de enseñarle a my Lady mi sorpresa y de confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

 

\- Yo...yo no sé qué decir. - inclino la cabeza queriendo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

 

\- Si no hubiera sido por ti, nosotros no hubiéramos puesto en claro nuestros sentimientos y yo aun seguiría persiguiendo un imposible y sin embargo ahora no podría ser más feliz. Estoy con una chica maravillosa que amo con locura.

 

Recomponiendo su pose el héroe tomo la mano de la sonrojada chica y deposito un beso en ella - Nos veremos pronto Marinette. - y esbozando una sonrisa ladina extendió su bastón lanzándose al siguiente edificio.

 

Marinette se acerco a la barandilla pero él ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche - Hasta pronto, gatito. - sonó el murmullo acompañado de una alegre sonrisa.

 

Las clases ya había terminado por ese día en el colegio Françoise Dupont y como muchos otros alumnos Alya y Marinette conversaban afuera de la institución.

 

\- Están muy buenas y ¿dices que nos las hecho tú ni tu padre?. - comentaba la pelirroja tomando el último trozo de galleta.

 

\- Ji, ji, no, no las hicimos nosotros, han sido un regalo.

 

\- Hola chicas. - las dos amigas se giraron para ver como se acercaba a ellas Kagami.

 

\- Hola. - respondieron a la vez.

 

\- ¿No han visto a Adrien?, he quedado ahora con él. - explicaba la azabache.

 

Ambas amigas se vieron entre sí - Tuvo que acompañar a Nino a los vestuarios.- respondió Alya.

 

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? - pregunto Marinette.

 

\- A decir verdad un poco, hoy eligen a los dos mejores para representar al colegio en el torneo europeo de esgrima.

 

\- Hola chicas - saludaron los dos chicos acercándose a ellas.

 

\- Mira, ahí lo tienes. - le indicó Alya a Kagami.

 

Sin apartar la vista de la azabache, Adrien llego junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura y besándola con ternura en los labios. La chica tuvo que dejar caer el florete y la careta que traía en las manos para corresponderle abrazándolo por el cuello.

 

Nino y las dos chicas veían como el beso aumentaba de intensidad sin importarles que más de una mirada indiscreta se posara en ellos.

 

Después de la efusiva muestra de amor, ambos jóvenes se miraban sonrientes sin romper el abrazo - ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy?.

 

\- Humm, déjame pensar, creo que con esta ya son cuatro veces. - respondió risueña.

 

\- ¡Por favor!, como pueden ser...tan...tan...¡tiernos!. Agreste te veo adentro y no tardes que tenemos que practicar. - vieron como Kagami se alejaba de ellos con paso rápido.

 

Adrien se inclino para recoger del suelo las cosas de Marinette.

 

\- ¿En serio Marinette de tantas actividades tenias que escoger esgrima?. - inquirió Nino.

 

\- Es divertido y tiene algo que me gusta. - respondió sin apartar la vista de su chico.

 

\- Me imagino que es eso que te gusta. - replicó Alya con picardía - Vamos Nino dejemos a los deportistas. - tomando el brazo del chico se despidieron de sus amigos.

 

\- ¿Dime, te gusto el disco? - pregunto Adrien a la vez que la tomaba de la mano para dirigirse a su clase.

 

\- Me encantó, gracias. - soltó la mano de su chico para abrazarse de su brazo.

 

\- ¿Te apetece una galleta?, están muy ricas. - se detuvo y saco de su bolsa el recipiente con las pastas ante la divertida mirada de su novio.

 

Adrien tomo una y le dio un mordico - Es verdad están muy buenas, te quedaron muy ricas...ejem. - tuvo que carraspear para no empezar a reír ante la tierna expresión de su novia.

 

\- No las hice yo, han sido un regalo.

 

\- ¿Un regalo?, ¿alguien de quien deba preocuparme? - inquirió con expresión picara, tomando otra galleta.

 

\- No, es solo un buen amigo. - y dándole un rápido beso en los labios entro con su chico al edificio.

 

FIN

 


End file.
